1. Transcriptional targeting of adult mammalian cochlear supporting cells: We have validated new adult cochlear supporting cell-specific genes in both adult mouse and human temporal bone tissue. We have developed new targeting vectors driven by adult supporting cell promoters and are assaying their effectiveness in vivo for targeting adult cochlear supporting cells. 2. Systems approach to understanding the development, structure and function of the stria vascularis: Our initial goal is to generate transcriptome profiles for isolated strial cells at specific ages relevant to the endocochlear potential. We have accumulated single cell transcriptomes from adult stria vascularis and are adapting nucleus isolation methods for single cell RNA-sequencing for the stria vascularis. We are in the process of accumulating transcriptomes from the stria vascularis and lateral wall during the period of endocochlear potential development. We are investigating the potential of novel imaging modalities to characterize the cell surface interactions between marginal and intermediate cells in the stria vascularis. We are in the process of validating new transgenic cell type-specific fluorescent reporter lines for stria vascularis cell types.